Family
by Echo101
Summary: Jack and Sarah have a discussion about their respective families. Sequel to 21 Questions.


**A/N Okay, thanks to Firestar'sniece(and I liked your review, it was very nice), I will now do a sequel to 21 Questions.**

Jack sighed. He fondly glanced at the two kids in the back seat. He thought that maybe they could be a family when this was done. He could buy a house, they could go to school. They'd be like any other family in the world. Except the kids were aliens, but, that was okay.

"Do you have a family, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked. He hadn't noticed she was awake.

"Well…it's complicated. What about you?"

"It's complicated." She replied.

Jack chuckled. "Can you be more specific?"

"Not until you are." Sara told him.

Jack sighed. "Fine. I was born in Texas. Moved to Vegas when I was 5. My parents died in a car accident."

"So why do you drive a car?" Sara interrupted.

"Why should I tell you? You can read my mind."

"Sometimes it's better to admit things then leave them as doubts in your mind." She did it again. She sounded much older-and wiser-than she really was.

"Was that the Buddha?" Jack asked irritably. "Or was it Jesus?"

"You'd know if it was Jesus." Sara quietly replied.

"So…" Jack said after a few moments. "I told you about my family."

"You haven't told me about why you drive a car." Sara interrupted once again.

Jack sighed. "I don't know!" He was confused. Why did he drive a car? "I guess…."

"What? What do you guess, Jack Bruno?" Sara encouraged.

"I guess…I guess this was the only way to get over my parent's death. Proving I was better than the thing that killed them." Jack admitted.

"You are better. You are much better." Sara told him. "You agreed to help us when nobody would."

"The waitress did." Jack reminded her.

"She wouldn't have helped if she had known who we were. All she knew were than terrifying men were chasing us." Sara closed her eyes. "It's hard to believe that humans can be so ignorant."

"FYI, I know what ignorant means." Jack said coldly.

Sara opened her eyes in surprise. "That is not what I meant at all, Jack Bruno. If I have offended you, I apologize, for my brother and I are still not yet competent nor fluent in this odd language of English."

"I can tell." Jack said sarcastically.

"It appears what I mean is naïve." Sara said, ignoring him.

"So, we're…what? Easily led."

"Yes. You believe what you want to. That is the difference between your race and mine. My race seeks to understand and to prove beyond a doubt. Your race simply takes the easy route." Sara explained.

Jack thought for a moment, his eyes flicking back and forth between the windshield and the window. "I guess." He admitted reluctantly. "But what about your family?"

"My family is…unusual. We do not seek the company of others."

"Seth told me your family lived alone, and that that was normal."

"It is." Sara informed him. "However, most of our people do feel unhappy not visiting other people that they love. Seth and I have had no friends, nor do we feel the need to have any. Or at least, Seth doesn't."

"Your brother's really nice." Jack commented sarcastically.

Sara sighed. "He was raised to believe that he couldn't trust people. It is partly the reason why our parents are…" Sara's voice trailed off. "However," She said, coming back to reality. "Seth's advice has proven to be of some use."

"Can you say something? In your language?" Jack requested.

"K'yrok. It means blue sky. It is the name of the place we have recently visited." Sara whispered.

"K'yrok." Jack repeated. It sounded alien, but familiar. "Have…have any of you visited our planet before?"

"No." Sara shook her head. "We are the first."

Jack nodded. "So, no one knows what it's like. You know, what pizza's like and everything."

"We should have pizza." Sara requested. "Hamburgers and fries were not nearly as satisfying or delicious as the TV commercials make them seem."

"Well, when we get to Vegas, I'll buy both of you a pizza." Jack promised.

"I do not think that the cashier would take very kindly to us." Sara warned.

"Don't worry. If you can pay, you get pizza." Jack assured her.

"We must still search for this Dr. Alex Friedman you speak of." Sara pointed out.

"We can search for her later." Jack said. "The nutjob convention is in town for three days."

"Las Vegas is not a town. It is, by your definition, a city." Sara paused. "Is the nutjob convention real?"

Jack laughed. "Na. It's called the Space Convention. Or the UFO convention." Jack shrugged, not really caring.

Just then, the sun broke over the horizon. "Is this what a sunrise looks like?" Sara whispered, dazzled by the rich colors.

"Yeah, it is." Jack yawned. "We should stay in a motel."

"Jack Bruno, the urgency of our mission has not decreased. We must continue to Las Vegas." Sara urged him.

"I don't know how long you can go without sleep, but I have to crash." Jack told her firmly.

"Crashing requires you to cause a vehicular collision, which both Seth and I will survive."

"No it doesn't." Jack retorted. "It means I have to sleep."

"Oh." Sara blinked. "Should I wake up my brother?"

"You should, we're going to get that pizza." Jack smiled at her. Maybe, just maybe, they could still be a family.

**A/N I can just imagine them going in for pizza. Should I do a sequel to this too?**


End file.
